


Playbook

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: A cute and soft oneshot about Richie's plans for a date going not so by the book...but still ending right.





	Playbook

Richie sighed heavily as he stared down at the sheet of paper that was covered in messy handwriting. His eyes scanned over the words before he brought his hands together with the paper in between them. He crumpled the sheet and tossed it over his shoulder toward the bin, missing by a few inches.

"This has to be perfect" he mumbled to himself under his breath as his pale hand reached to the side of his desk for another blank paper. He set it on the wooden desk in front of him. He tapped his pencil against the wood in a steady beat, his lips pressed together and curved to the side. He leaned forward, causing a low creak to sound from the seat underneath him. He began to write again.

Step 1. Pick Eddie up at 3pm.   
~~Step 2. Kiss him.~~  
Step 2. Get ice cream together.  
 ~~Step 3. Kiss him.~~  
Step 3. Go to the arcade.   
~~Step 4. Kiss him~~  
Step 4. Ride our bikes around town together.  
Step 5. Bring him home by 8.  
Step 6. Kiss him.  
If things go bad, escape while you still can.

Richie read over the plans a few times before he nodded his head with approval. He folded the paper up clumsily into a square then set it aside for the next day. He stood to his feet and walked over to his bed where he fell over and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep much that night. His mind raced with horrible possibilities that could haunt their perfect day. These thoughts crushed his brain until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Richie woke up around 11 A.M and jumped out of bed as fast as he could. The excitement filled his gut and gave him pleasant butterflies. His anxiety was through the roof though and he couldn't help but notice how badly his pale fingers shook.

He took his shower, got dressed, fixed his hair, cleaned his glasses, and brushed his teeth. He stood in front of his mirror and stared at his reflection. 'Eddie will think you look stupid' his mind mocked him. He shook his head and pulled away from the glass to find his set of plans on his desk.

He unfolded the paper to read over it one last time. Once he was familiar with his plans, he folded it back up and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans. He fixed his shirt then walked out of his room and to the kitchen. The lack of sound in his silent home no longer ripped his heart apart as he was so used to it. He looked around the room for something to eat but only found old expired drinks and moldy food.

With a heavy sigh he turned on his heel and walked out the front door and over to his bike that laid on the ground. He picked it up, got onto it, and rode off toward Eddie's house. His palms were clammy and his fingers gripped the bike tightly. His chest raised and fell in stuttering movements as his nervousness only grew.

"Snap out of it, Richie. It's just Eds" he mumbled to himself as he stopped out front of his house. "You've got this" he added just before the smaller boy walked out the front door of his home. Richie gave him a smile and a wave. Eddie nodded in return and grabbed his bike before walking over. "Ready for a fun day, Eds?!" Richie blurted out, keeping his cover cool.

"Don't call me that" Eddie glared back as he got onto his bike. "But yes, yes I'm ready. Lead the way" he gestured with a hand. Richie nodded and turned his bike around then rode down the cement street. Eddie followed close behind. The pair was silent for the ride which wasn't typical. Eddie didn't want to be the one who broke the silence though and Richie was too busy battling his own nervous mind on the inside to come up with a good conversation.

They rode up to the ice cream shop and stopped side by side. Eddie got off his bike first and smiled at Richie who followed his lead.

"What would you like to have, young squire!?" Richie bellowed with his best imitation as he ducked his head and held one hand out toward Eddie and the other toward the ice cream shop. "We will only get the best for you, young man!"

Eddie rolled his eyes but chuckled softly. "Vanilla" he replied simply. Richie clapped his hands together and nodded his head once.

"Coming right up!" He turned toward the shop and did a fancy strut up to the window.

Eddie followed the taller boy and waited as Richie ordered with his obnoxiously loud voice. Even the man behind the counter cringed at the kid but Richie really didn't care. When the cones were handed over, Richie held out a cone toward Eddie who took it gladly and started licking away. Richie pulled a dollar from his pocket and slapped it onto the counter.

Richie walked away from the counter with Eddie to follow and sat on a bench close by. Their bikes laid in front of them as they ate their ice cream. They chatted a bit here and there but the delicious ice cream clouded their young teen minds to really focus. Richie's mind was already scattered enough. His mind was so scattered that his licks grew quicker and quicker. Before he could stop himself, a freezing pain shot through his head.

"Agh!" Richie yelled as he dropped his cone and grabbed his head. "Ow! Fuck, shit, ow" he groaned at himself and gripped his hair. Eddie looked over at him in shock but started laughing as he realized what had happened. Richie got a brain freeze.

"Idiot" Eddie mumbled as he patted the boy's back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Richie grumbled while slowly lowering his hands and looking at Eddie. "All good, see?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Want the rest of mine?" Eddie asked, holding out his cone. Richie shook his head. 

"You eat it" he replied. Eddie shrugged and finished his ice cream while he kicked his feet back and forth slowly. When he finished, they stood up and got back on their bikes. When Eddie had his back to him, Richie felt around his pocket for the list of plans but his fingers only found empty space. He looked around him quickly but snapped his head up when Eddie called back to him to hurry up. With a heavy sigh, he got on his bike and rode after the shorter boy.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked as he looked over at Richie.

"Arcade" Richie smiled in return. Eddie nodded and smiled too as he dipped his head away and watched the passing scenery on the way to the arcade where Richie practically lived.

Richie was off his bike first and he walked it over to the rack where he placed it. A slight skid and crash made Richie turn to see Eddie on the ground. His eyes widened as he rushed over to help pull Eddie up from the rough sidewalk.

"Are you okay?!" He asked in a panicked tone as he checked Eddie for cuts. Luckily, skin was only scraped but not broken through. The boy's knee was turning red though which made Richie bite his bottom chapped lip.

"I'm okay" Eddie talked softly, letting a chuckle escape as he noticed how scared Richie looked. "Really, I'm alright"

"What the hell happened?" Richie laughed, finally understanding that the love of his life wouldn't be dying today.

"My foot got caught up on the bike when I was getting off from it" Eddie's cheeks turned red at his own embarrassment. Richie grinned and grabbed Eddie's bike then brought it over to put it beside his own on the rack. Eddie limped slightly toward the door. Richie watched his movements with a nervous stare but he knew if Eddie wasn't complaining then he definitely was fine. He'd be first to say if he wasn't.

Richie moved ahead to push the door open and hold it for Eddie, his hand on his hip. He had a heavy grin riding his face as he looked at Eddie who followed behind him.

"Are you ready to get your ass whooped, my boy!?" Richie pulled the small bag of quarters from his other pocket and let the change jingle as he shook it in front of Eddie's face. Eddie swatted it away and nodded. They walked over to a game and began to play.

After Richie beat Eddie at most of the games, letting Eddie win a few, they decided they should probably head out. If Eddie wasn't home by a certain time, his mother would surely have every citizen in Derry out searching for him. Richie still wanted to go for a little bike ride around town with Eddie too. They left the arcade and walked out to their bikes.

The pair stood frozen as their eyes looked down at their bikes that laid on the ground side by side. All four tires were slashed. Richie's shocked stare turned into a fiery glare as he walked over and kicked his own bike.

"Dammit!" He yelled at the air, his fists shaking.

"Richie, calm down" Eddie frowned as he walked over to him. He carefully grabbed his fists and gently released them. "Bill's dad can fix them" he nodded. Was he angry? Of course. But he wasn't going to let Richie's anger control him. Once Richie had a glance into Eddie's eyes, his body relaxed and he slowly nodded.

"You're right" he sighed as he lifted his bike. Eddie did the same. The two walked back toward Eddie's house, dragging their bikes to the side of them.

"Bet it was Bowers" Richie mumbled, his eyes glancing down at his bike then over at Eddie. Eddie nodded to agree but he seemed distracted. Richie sighed and stared ahead. His heart fell. Eddie didn't look as though he was having a good time. Richie could just tell that the boy was begging to be home and away from this disastrous day. Richie could relate though, very easily. 

Richie's throat closed up as the sight of Eddie's house came into view. He knew what his plans were but both his heart and brain told him it just wasn't the right time. He sighed heavily and they stopped right in front of the porch to his home.

Eddie turned to him and smiled, rubbing the side of his neck. "Coming in?" He asked.

"Nah.. I have to get home' Richie muttered. He stared at Eddie for a moment then sighed again. "Sorry" he mumbled. He turned away and walked toward the road, dragging his bike. Eddie watched, a frown forming to his lips. He dropped his bike and ran after Richie who turned his head back, shocked. "Eds, wha-" before he could finish his sentence, Eddie pressed his lips against Richie's firmly.

Richie's heart skipped a beat and his body froze as he felt the soft lips pressed against his own rough pair. After a second, he dropped his bike and moved his arms around the shorter boy's body. Eddie smiled and kissed Richie lovingly for a little while longer before they parted for air.

"W-What was that for? W-Why did you-.." Richie stuttered with Eddie still in his arms.

"Well, you were supposed to kiss me but you didn't. So.. I figured I'd kiss you instead" Eddie replied with a cute little smirk on his face.

"How did you know I was going to kiss you?" Richie asked, shock riding his voice. Eddie moved his fingers into his own back pocket and pulled a crumpled piece of paper free from it.

"You dropped your playbook" he chuckled softly.


End file.
